Many different techniques are known for illuminating objects to be observed using a wide variety of different microscopes. Moreover, in particular for surgical stereomicroscopes, various techniques are known whereby additional information, such as, for example, information on the various operating conditions, or operating mode indications of the microscope, can be projected into one or more observation beam paths of such a microscope.
Thus, conventional microscopes typically have a light source for illuminating the object field to be viewed. The design and operation of the microscope and/or its stand are of minor importance in this connection. Also, to date, the microscope has not been used as a light source for the room in which it is located, and information on the microscope could only been read from a display or from discrete control elements, indicators, or the like.
Document DE102005036230B3 describes a microscope having light-emitting diodes mounted in the body or stand thereof to illuminate the object field.
Accordingly, the light-emitting diodes are used for purposes of object field illumination.
Document DE102007051909A1 discloses a microscope having a light source provided in the body thereof, said light source illuminating the object field via a deflection mirror. Thus, this light source is also used for purposes of object field illumination and does not have any other function.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,655A1 describes a phase contrast microscope whose object field illumination means is arranged within the stand, from where illumination light is directed into the microscope body, and from there via a mirror onto the object field. Here, too, the illumination system is used exclusively for purposes of object field illumination.